


Félelem és reszketés a semmi közepén

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Series: anonim meme kitöltések [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Magyar | Hungarian, Pre-Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A főút teljesen üres volt, köd gomolygott, és mindkét oldalról erdő vette körül. Akár egy horrorfilmben is lehetett volna. Akár. Csakhogy Stiles valósága körülbelül ötvenszer bizarrabb és visszataszítóbb volt, mint bármelyik paradicsomszósztól fröcsögő hollywoodi horrorfilm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Félelem és reszketés a semmi közepén

**Author's Note:**

> Októberi anonim-memére készült.  
> Prompt:  
>  _Kulcs: a szereplőt üldözik, autóba pattan, a motor lefullad, nem indul._  
>  Fandom: Teen Wolf  
> Stiles Stilinski és az öreg jeep főszereplésével.  
> Szeretném, ha lenne benne valami ötletes csavar, pl. az üldözője nem is bántani akarja, valaki váratlanul megmenti, stb.

A főút teljesen üres volt, köd gomolygott, és mindkét oldalról erdő vette körül. Akár egy horrorfilmben is lehetett volna. Akár. Csakhogy Stiles valósága körülbelül ötvenszer bizarrabb és visszataszítóbb volt, mint bármelyik paradicsomszósztól fröcsögő hollywoodi horrorfilm.

Valami üldözte (mint mindig). Egyedül menekült (megint). És az út közepén lerobbant a jeepje (ez nem volt olyan gyakori, de túlzottan meglepő sem).

Miközben próbálta harmadszorra is elindítani az autót, magában káromkodva elgondolkozott azon, hogy minek is költözött vissza Beacon Hillsbe. Most Floridában lehetne. Vagy Alaszkában. Vagy akárhol máshol, ahol nem kezdik el az éjszaka gonosz teremtményei üldözni minden egyes alkalommal, ahogy kilép a házból. 

\- Kicsikém, ne csináld ezt velem, kérlek - könyörgött a műszerfalhoz. - Ha engem itt most széttépnek, valószínű, hogy te sem úszod meg egyben a dolgot. Csak gondolj bele. Ráadásul csupa vér leszel. Nem akarod ezt, tudod. Tudom, hogy tudod, hogy nem akarod. 

Észre sem vette, hogy valaki kopogott a vezető ülés melletti ajtó ablakán. Aztán mikor észrevette, ordítva próbált átmászni a jeep másik felébe.

\- Menj innen, akármi is vagy! - kiabált az ajtóval. - Túl fiatal vagyok még meghalni!

Az ajtó egy erős rántást követően kinyílt, és Derek morcos feje jelent meg Stiles látószögében.

\- Nem a legjobb érvelés - közölte.

\- Mi?! Te voltál az? Te követtél? A rohadt életbe, Derek, majdnem szívinfarktust kaptam miattad! Van mobilod, nem? Miért nem tudod felhívni az embert, mint bármelyik másik normális, kulturált... izé, vérfarkas?

Derek nem válaszolt. Tetőtől talpig végigfuttatta a tekintetét Stileson, majd a szemébe nézve elmosolyodott.

\- Üdv itthon - mondta végül.


End file.
